


【星昴】以父之名-35

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [35]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *元宵节快乐！*这章修修改改总是不满意，回头可能再修一下叭(._.)
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【星昴】以父之名-35

**Author's Note:**

> *元宵节快乐！  
> *这章修修改改总是不满意，回头可能再修一下叭(._.)

【35】

“这是怎么回事？”他压低声音问。  
“你一直想要知道的真相，”男人拉着他转身，一边推着他往另一个方向走，一边朝脚底示意，“也是我们一直在找的，这场灾难的主使者，就在下面的地下室。”  
“我不是在问这个，”他抓着男人胳膊的手有些颤抖，要跟上男人的脚步只能小跑着，“为什么你要一个人过来，猫依来找过你，早上那个并不是警局的电话吧？”  
“警局很快就会行动，昴流君，”男人似乎是笑了一下，“我想你一定也不希望后半生每天生活在镜头下吧？”  
青年侧头看了他一眼，不明所以地摇头。  
“所以，在最后……”男人停下来，双手扶在他的肩上，目光深邃，“我要亲手处理一些东西，以确保它们永远都不会暴露在阳光下。”

最后，他们来到一个楼梯口，这里原本有通往地下室的暗门，现在已经被暴力炸毁，只剩一堆建筑残骸。  
下面一片昏暗，不知是否是电路也被毁坏的缘故，只亮了一盏手提灯，惨白的灯光照亮了小小一个角落，勉强可以看到试剂瓶和实验仪器散乱在地上。  
这似乎是一间废弃的实验室。  
一位老人坐在灯光下，头发散乱神情恍惚，他身上是一件破烂的皮夹克，怀里还抱着一个不知道装了什么的圆锥形容器。  
老人并不是这个诡异空间里的唯一一个人，往旁边看去隐约还可以看到阴影里站着几个高个子的男人，正慢慢朝中间围拢过来，似乎是单方面的对峙状态。  
昴流认得那群人里最前面的那个——在神威的婚礼上见过的——叫志勇草薙的男人，那人手里拿着枪，枪口稳稳地指着面前的老人。

“那个老人手塔城集团的负责人，为了要复活死去的小孙女创建了X孤儿院，包括你后来知道的那些事，都是从这里开始的。”男人在他耳边小声解释着。  
似乎真的只是想要给他一个答案，关于他一直在寻找的真相，不仅仅是北都，而是更为完整的，所有悲剧的源头。  
说完之后，男人并无意参与到楼下的对峙，而是直接带着他离开。

“我不是要听这个，”青年被拉着往前走，速度太快，以至于他只能更紧地抓住男人的衣袖，声音急促，“我不明白，你之前说的‘最后’是什么意思？”  
他根本已经不在意这件事，孤儿院也好塔城集团也罢，早就无所谓了啊，为什么这个男人还在说这个，他们好像总是不在一个频道上。  
他现在更在意的是，几分钟之前，这个男人吐露的字眼，莫名让人觉得惶恐。

这时，四周开始响起嘈杂的人声，应该是警方的人已经到了。同时，也有脚步声越来越逼近他们，他被男人大力推进一个房间，两个人屏息贴在门上，直到皮靴踏在地板上的声音渐渐远去。  
昴流稍松了口气，他平复着过快地心跳，转头却发现星史郎的神情紧绷。  
男人一贯干净纯白的衬衣上一片殷红，甚至已经透出布料滴了下来，他这才意识到这个人身上一直有伤，看样子还不轻。  
“这是什么时候的……”他感觉心脏的位置被人紧紧攥住，神情也变得凝重起来，“你需要治疗，我们得赶紧离开。”  
“昴流君，”男人似乎并不着急，他甚至还就地坐了下来，“我们还有别的事要做。”  
还有什么事能比止血更紧急啊！青年感觉喉头有东西堵着，难受得要命，无奈也只能蹲坐下来，让他们的视线能处于同一个水平线上。  
“早上的时候，我要你等我回家，”男人把他拉到离自己更近的距离，揉搓着他的发顶，“但是我也知道你一定会来。”声音已经是轻到仿佛耳语。  
“星史郎先生……”昴流握住他的手，怀疑是失血引起的意识不清，小声问道，“你还清醒吗？”  
“不要担心，”男人竟然还在微笑，插进他发间的手轻缓地摩挲着，时间被无限拉长，半晌，答非所问道，“还记得怎么用枪吗？”说着还拉着他的手，按到自己的枪袋上，“昴流君，我教过你的。”  
他越发理解不了，他只能摇头，全身都在颤抖。  
“你一直想做的事啊，”拉开保险的枪被塞进他手里，枪口的方向是男人的心口，男人低着头，声音也越来越轻，“昴流君，要为北都报仇的吧？” 

“如果一直犹豫的话，是会后悔的。”

tbc.

*星史郎先生赶在警方之前过来处理当年可能遗留的资料，是希望那些涉及到昴流的部分不会被公开，不会影响到昴流以后的生活，不知道有没有写明白(._.)

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，来一起跟我讨论剧情呀XD


End file.
